paleontologyfandomcom-20200222-history
List of scientific journals
The following is a partial list of scientific journals. There are thousands of scientific journals in publication, and many more have been published at various points in the past. The list given here is far from exhaustive, and contains the most influential, currently publishing journals in each field. As a rule of thumb, each field should be represented by more or less ten positions, chosen by their impact factors and other ratings. Note: there are many science magazines that are not scientific journals, including Scientific American, New Scientist and others. They are not listed here. General and multidisciplinary science * Evolution and Human Behavior ''(journal home) * ''Nature (journal home) * Philica (journal home) * Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society (journal home) * Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences (PNAS) (journal home) * Proceedings of the Royal Society * Science (journal home) Basic & physical sciences Astronomy and astrophysics * Acta Astronomica (journal home) * Annual Review of Astronomy and Astrophysics (journal home) * Annual Review of Earth and Planetary Sciences (journal home) * Astronomical Journal (journal home) * Astronomy & Astrophysics (journal home) * Astroparticle Physics (journal home) * Astrophysical Journal (journal home) * Journal of Cosmology and Astroparticle Physics (journal home) * Monthly Notices of the Royal Astronomical Society (journal home) * Publications of the Astronomical Society of the Pacific (journal home) Chemistry The journals listed below are the 10 highest ranking chemistry journals that publish papers in all areas of chemistry, ranked according to the total number of references http://scientific.thomson.com/products/jcr/ A search of 2004 Journal Citation Reports from the Institute for Scientific Information for journals in subject categories CHEMISTRY, MULTIDISCIPLINARY. Journals that clearly did not publish papers in all areras of chemistry were removed. . The comprehensive list referenced above should be consulted for high ranking journals in specific areas of chemistry. * Journal of the American Chemical Society (journal home) * Angewandte Chemie International Edition (journal home) * Chemical Communications (journal home) * Chemical Reviews (journal home) * Accounts of Chemical Research (journal home) * Chemistry: A European Journal (journal home) * Chemistry Letters (journal home) * Bulletin of the Chemical Society of Japan (journal home) * Helvetica Chimica Acta (journal home) * Canadian Journal of Chemistry (journal home) Earth and atmospheric sciences * Bulletin of the American Meteorological Society * Earth Interactions * Eos * Geophysical Research Letters * Journal of Applied Meteorology and Climatology * Journal of the Atmospheric Sciences * Journal of Climate * Journal of Geophysical Research * Journal of Physical Oceanography * National Weather Digest * Weather and Forecasting Physics * Advances in Physics (journal home) * Journal of Physics - parts A-D, G (joint website) * Physical Review - parts A-E and Letters (journal home) * Reports on Progress in Physics (journal home) * Reviews in Modern Physics (journal home) Optics * Advances in Atomic, Molecular, and Optical Physics (journal home) * Applied Optics ((journal home) - ISSN 0003-6935 (print), ISSN 1539-4522 (online) * Optics Communications (journal home) * Optics Express (journal home) * Optics Letters (journal home) - ISSN 0003-6935 (print), ISSN 1539-4522 (online) * Journal of the Optical Society of America A (journal home) * Journal of the Optical Society of America B (journal home) * Journal of Biomedical Optics * Progress in Optics (journal home) Life sciences Agriculture * Agronomy Journal * Applied Engineering in Agriculture * Bioresource technology * Crop Science * Journal of Agricultural and Food Chemistry * Journal of Applied Entomology * Journal of Food Science * Journal of Phytopathology * Journal of the American Society of Horticultural Science * Soil Science Society of America Journal Biology * Biological Research * Biological Reviews * BioEssays * Bioinformatics (journal home) (formerly CABIOS) * Bioscience * Cell (journal home) * Faseb Journal * International Journal of Biological Sciences (journal home) * Journal of Biological Rhythms * Journal of Experimental Biology * Journal of Theoretical Biology (journal home) * PLoS Biology (journal home) * Quarterly Review in Biology Biophysics and biochemistry * Annual Review of Biophysics and Biomolecular Structure * Biochemica et Biophysica Acta * Biochemical Journal (journal home) * Biochemistry * Biophysical Journal (journal home) * FEBS Journal * FEBS Letters * Journal of Biological Chemistry * Journal of Structural Biology * Journal of Molecular Biology * Neurosignals * Progress in Biophysics & Molecular Biology * Quarterly Reviews in Biophysics * Structure * Xenobiotica (journal home) Ecology * Annual Review of Ecology, Evolution, and Systematics * Ecological Monographs * Ecology * Ecology Letters * Global Change biology * Journal of Ecology * Molecular Ecology * Trends in Ecology & Evolution Environmental Science * Environmental Science Technology Medicine * Acta Cardiologica (journal online) * Annals of Internal Medicine * Annual Review of Medicine * Archives of Internal Medicine * American Journal of Medicine * British Medical Journal (journal home) * International Journal of Medical Sciences (journal home) * Journal of the American Medical Association * Journal of Clinical Investigation * Journal of Experimental Medicine * The Lancet * Nature Medicine * New England Journal of Medicine * Tijdschrift voor Geneeskunde (journal online) Nursing * Canadian Journal of Nursing Research * Cancer Nursing Practice * Emergency Nurse * Evidence Based Nursing * Gastrointestinal Nursing * Journal of Orthopaedic Nursing * Learning Disability Practice * Mental Health Practice * Nurse Researcher * Nursing Standard * Nursing Times Psychiatry * American Journal of Psychiatry * The International Journal of Psychiatry * Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Mathematics and applied sciences Computer science * ACM Computing Surveys * Annual Review of Information Science and Technology * Human-Computer Interaction * Journal of Machine Learning Research Economics * American Economic Review * Economic Journal (journal home) * Quarterly Journal of Economics * Journal of Economic Literature * Journal of Financial Economics * Journal of Political Economy Engineering * Advances in Applied Mechanics * Annual Review of Biomedical Engineering * IEEE Transactions on Nanotechnology * International Journal of Plasticity * Nanotechnology * NASA Tech Briefs * Proceedings of the IEEE * Industrial & Engineering Chemistry Research * International Journal of Chemical Reactor Engineering * Chemical Engineering Science * Journal of Chemical & Engineering Data * Fluid Phase Equilibria Materials science * Acta Materialia * Advanced Materials Journal home * Advanced Functional Materials Journal home * Annual Review of Materials Research * Biomaterials * Chemistry of Materials * International Materials Review * JOM Journal home * Journal of Biomedical Materials Research * Journal of Electronic Materials Journal home * Journal of Materials Research * Journal of Materials Science * Metallurgical and Materials Transactions Journal home * Nature Materials Journal home * Nano Letters * Progress in Materials Science Mathematics * Acta Mathematica * Advances in Mathematics * Annals of Mathematics * Annales Scientifiques de L Ecole Normale Superieure * Bulletin of the American Mathematical Society * Communications on Pure and Applied Mathematics * Duke Mathematical Journal * Inventioned Mathematicae * Journal of Functional Analysis * Journal of the American Mathematical Society * Publications Mathematiques de L Ihes * SIAM Review Psychology * Annual Review of Psychology * Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy * Psychological Review * Trends in Cognitive Sciences Statistics * Annals of Mathematical Statistics * Brazilian Journal of Probability and Statistics * Biometrika * Journal of the Royal Statistical Society See also * Google Scholar * List of journals available free online * List of academic databases and search engines * Wikipedia:Researching with Wikipedia * Wikipedia:Reliable sources External links * IEEE Transactions Journals and Letters Listings * * ScienceDirect List of academic journals * Directories and Lists of Electronic Journals and Newsletters * Scholarly Journals Distributed Via the World Wide Web * The journals of the American Chemical Society References Category:Scientific journals Journals Scientific journals Scientific journals